Life Without Freedom Season 3: A New World
by Kayla Shannon
Summary: When Kayla is forced to move away after yet another enemy arises, Kayla leaves Seattle to train herself. But she meets many new people...The Cullens...A Twilight/Kyle XY crossover! The first ever!
1. Part I, Interlude

Part I, Interlude

Here's Season 3-please read and review and read seasons 1+2 and review! Also, enjoy it. It will be come a crossover later! Twilight/Kyle XY

Chapter one

I just told him my secret-what I was. I had told him and I had to realize what the consequences may be.

Jonathan said,

"It's difficult to believe, however, my life has always kept my mind opened to things and this is just one of 'em."

"Do you...believe me?"

"Who created you?"

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that Kyle and Jessi are the same as me. And Jonathan, you must not tell anyone. I can get in trouble and you can, as well. It's not safe at all for you to know. There's a lot of danger surrounding me."

"Then, why did you tell me?"

"I thought you would understand and we could work it out."

"Kayla, I'll accept you even if you had an extra toe or half a finger. You don't need to have a bellybutton for me to be happy. By the way, has Kyle told Amanda?"

"No, he hasn't. Here's the story of what happened-the FBI heard of me- and then I was released into the outside world at five years of age. Therefore, the FBI did not find anything. Recently, Brian Taylor, a man who was fired from the society that created me-wanted vengeance. Jessi was released by a powerful explosion that destroyed the building she was held at. However, he wanted to push her limits and he did. It almost killed her. With the help of Kyle and I, we were able to help her overcome everything. Jessi's sane now."

"What about Kyle? Is that why he is as smart as he is?"

"Yes. I'm not as smart compared to him because his brain developed longer in the pod. Mine was there for five years whereas Kyle had been there his whole life. That enhanced his talents. I'm smart in a different way."

I walked back home and Kyle asked me,

"What happened?"  
"I told Kyle about us."

"Kayla, you can't do that."

"I felt it was time and I didn't tell him anything that was Latnok-related. I have to keep the Latnok society a secret, but I cannot be the one who ruins the peace of Latnok."  
"You ready to tell Adam that?"

"I'm going to put it off....for now. He doesn't need to know."  
"It's not like you to tell anyone."

"I had to tell Jonathan, and he loves me, despite the fact I am a pod child. He didn't react like, 'Why didn't you tell me this before?' He understood of it. And that's what I love about him."

Chapter two

A few days passed. Jonathan and I enjoyed a walk together.

Then, something happened. Suddenly, I heard something. I stopped. I told Jonathan sternly,

"Don't move."

"What is the matter?"

"There is someone following us. Jonathan, careful."

_I felt it. What was it? A man. A gun.  
"Jonathan, come on, Let's go."_

_Normal POV_

"_The great Kayla XX...she's nothing but a girl with abilities. Now I can be the person who brought her down."_

_The gun was a simple pistol, but the point was to stop Kayla and her boyfriend, for they knew too much. He pulled the trigger. _

_Kayla POV_

_I heard the shot and then I was able to dodge with amazing speed. I heard everything. There was another shot. It missed me, but it hit Jonathan-square in the stomach. He slowly fell and hit his head on the ground. He had fainted. At first, he slowly was bleeding profusely. I yelled,_

"_Come on out, whomever you are!"_

_The man walked out and said,_

"_He knows too much, Kayla XX. And you do, too. You are a Latnok creation."_

"_Leave him alone."_

"_Yes, you are. Or else."_

"_What are you going to do?" he asked._

_I used my mind. Kyle. Kyle._

_He'd come and help. Now I had to fight. He reminded me of Brian Taylor, but I had to knock him down before he did to me. I knocked him down and kicked him to the ground. I wanted to show others that no one ruins the peace of Latnok...or my friends or family. _

_Kyle stood up and thought,_

_Kayla, I am coming. I'm here for you._

_The man was on the ground. I slowly began my anger and my fire. I was able to throw him down from the air. I felt it-Jessi's personality and true strength when threatened. But I had no idea was going to happen next._

_The man was slowly talking out the gun and slowly, I heard a shot._

_It was right in my foot._

_He said,_

"_You're weak, Kayla XX. Your days are numbered."_

_He left._

_I saw poor Jonathan lying on the ground bleeding, still. How far was the hospital? Three blocks. I was hurt, but I started to feel nothing. I slowly picked up Jonathan and carried him down the street. Each stride I made was like walking with cinder-block feet._

_Kyle caught me a block away._

_He said,_

"_Stop Kayla. I'll help you."_

"_No. I must do this. Soon I will be at the hospital."_

_Kyle followed me as I pained the walked._

_Kyle yelled,_

"_Two people have been shot! The shooter had escaped somewhere. Please help them."_

_First, they grabbed Jonathan and put him on a stretcher. He need to have an immediate surgery and put him in the hospital of the Intensive Care Unit._

_I suddenly felt very faint and I...passed...out...._

_Normal POV_

Kyle called everyone-including Jonathan's parents. Sarah, Jessi, Adam, The Tragers.

When Kayla woke up from her surgery, her foot was wrapped up from the injury. She was in a regular hospital room resting.

The doctor said to everyone,

"Kayla's lucky. Her injury was where it wouldn't be life-threatening. However....Jonathan....he's serious...he's in a coma...but he's still alive. I have done what I can. But you can see both of them now."

Adam went to Kayla and Kyle joined him.

"Kayla, why did this happen?"

"A strange man shot Jonathan in the stomach and I was shot in the foot. I do not know why."

"He got away. I did not know the person."

"Who do you think did this?"

"Someone sent this."

"Probably from the FBI."

"No," Kayla replied, "They wouldn't mess with me after last time."

"I suppose you're right," Adam said, "but why would someone just shoot me in the foot?"

He thought for a moment.

"There has to be able a link to that-someone want to give her an injury or handicap her. They're trying to prove something and I don't know what."

Just then, the doctor came in and said,

"Kayla's fine. She'll be here a couple more days, but she'll heal fine. But Jonathan-we have to watch him constantly-feeding him intravenously and such. His coma could potentially lead to death."

"And Kayla's injury?"

"Crutches for a few weeks, then, she can walk normally."

"That's good."  
"Do you want to see Jonathan, Kayla? You saved his life-a few minutes more and he would've died of blood loss."

I slowly got up, Kayla helped me with my crutches and my IV sack.

The doctor said,

"I'll show you where to go."

After walking across the skywalk, we arrived at the ICU. Room 25.

I thought,

_Jonathan, I am here for you. I need you. I love you. I trust you. Fight it. I feel it-you will live for me and us._

-

Adam Baylin and Kyle escorted me back to my hospital room.

"I knew this was going to happen. Kyle, Jessi, and I have all been shot at before and it's no surprise they finally found you. The way I see it, you have two options. The first is to stay here-where those people could probably attack you again. The second is to hide away for a while with me."

"I don't want to leave here."

"You may, for that will protect everyone. You know that. Don't' you care about everyone. You know that."

"I don't want to be away for twenty years and never see anyone again."  
"That's not going to happen, I want you to hide for a few months. Just till we know for sure."

"You're going to have to ask Nicole before you do anything."

"However, the final decision is yours. I am leaving in five days."

Chapter three

Nicole replied, after Adam told her,

"So you feel it's safe for everyone for Kayla wants to go away for a month and she doesn't want to."

"I wanted to ask your permission if she could go on the grounds if she says yes."

"I know that the decision is hard, but it's what's right. She'll do the right thing."

Kayla POV

I don't think anyone, not even Lori or Josh were asking me questions.

Kyle said,

"Adam know that everyone will handle it. There is a lot of danger as Kayla XX."

"That's the first time you called me that. I always hated that name. Now you're calling me that."

Kyle noticed that I took it personal.

"No, Kayla, don't walk away-I didn't mean it this way. I know you find that insulting."

"Kyle, that's true, but what do you think I should do?"

"It's your choice."

I didn't know how to explain it, but Adam came back, just as he promised.

He said,

"What have you decided?"

Nicole and Kyle were there. I knew what I had to do. The "Kyle" way.

I said,

"Okay, Kyle. I'll go, Adam Baylin," I began, "but you probably knew already."

"It's just for a month, Kyle. I don't want to put any of you in danger."

"It's settled, then. Tonight?"

"Yes."

I packed my suitcase with everything. Kyle said,

"Don't forget this."

"The Latnok ring?"

"You put it away because your boyfriend gave you a friendship ring. Just take it, for you might need it."

I said to Kyle,

"I'll always be able to talk to you, Kyle."  
I had a feeling I would be gone longer than a month.


	2. Part II, The Long Weeks

Part II, the Long Weeks

Read and review and enjoy Kayla's hiding and training and yes this is where it will start to become a crossover!!!!!!!! I know you will look forward to see a Kyle XY/Twilight crossover! It will be the first of its kind. I am sorry I have not updated-it's written-I just need time to Type it!

Week one

The first week wasn't a happy time for me. Adam and I both drove and it was day of driving to his new hidden place. The rest of the week I had to get settled into his house. Since I had my clothes under the bed he showed me too.

Adam told me,

"Welcome to the Olympic Pennisula. A secret house in the forest given to me-one of many-by Latnok, long ago."

Adam didn't speak to me much-we had dinner and meals individually. I spent most of my time reading, writing, or sleeping.

Some nights I would not sleep and I tried to conversate with Kyle or Jessi.

No response.

Nicole and Adam knew little of my telepathic ability. I wasn't going to tell them. What would I achieve?

Week Two

A vision.

_Kayla has to figure it out. She has been weakened. She killed Taylor and she will suffer even more._

_What was happening? I thought._

_Kayla, you are not alone._

_Jessi?  
Don't worry. You'll be fine. Adam will help you. What has happened, Jessi?_

_Nothing. Protect yourself._

_How?_

_Ask Adam to train you. I can't do it, Kayla. I don't want to, either._

_I don't either._

_You need to be ready for the man that shot you and your boyfriend. Teach him a lesson. Find him._

_You'll find him, Kayla. You'll know._

_Where?_

_You'll know. You'll always know. You feel it._

_For once, Jessi, you make sense and don't you worry about me._

Week 3

I felt it was time to talk to Adam about training me. He tried it before, but I didn't want that. I think maybe it wasn't meant to be. While he was in his study room, I asked him.

"Adam, may I talk to you for one minute."

"This is a first-you haven't spoken to me since we arrived here."

"I am sorry, but I feel for my safety that I have to put into training. For protection."

"What changed your mind?"

"I recommend that you should because I need this and everyone's convinced me that I'm in danger if I don't prepare."

"Okay, we'll start tomorrow."

The next day, Adam said,

"It's not just mental. It's physically, too. Your body has to be able to handle it. Today we're going to try to introduce climbing a wall to you, but without a harness."

"Isn't that dangerous?"  
"It is. You have to use your mind to keep on the wall. It's about trust. Once you can do it without falling, we'll move on. If you don't trust yourself, you will not succeed."

Adam led me to where it would begin. All I could think about was,

I can't climb!

I slowly concentrated and thought,

_Don't fall. Don't fall._

_I fell off, but Adam caught me._

He said,

"We'll try again tomorrow. It takes time to trust yourself. I am not Brian Taylor, so I won't scream at you if you don't get right the first time. Remember, we have time."

It didn't take me long after a couple of days that I realized what I was doing was wrong when I climbed. I was worried about falling.

The next day, I concentrated getting to the top and I realized that believing and trusting yourself is like the rock wall-challenging and difficult, but possible.

And that was when I climbed the rock wall and made it.

When I came down, Adam said,

"After several tries, you trust yourself."

Weeks 4-6

After a couple of days of resting, Adam said,

"Now you experienced a little physical challenge-we're going to try something harder-a mental challenge. This is concentration exercise."

"How does it work?"  
"You have to concentrate. You must not move for five minutes. The challenge is keep your mind from telling your body to move."

"Okay."

"But that is too easy-you must do it while holding four textbooks."

"All right."

"I don't expect you to get it right the first time. No one does. Take your time."

He handed me four textbooks.

"Begin!"

He clicked the stopwatch.

"30 seconds," Adam called out.

"45 seconds."

At this point, my arms began to hurt. I tried my best not to show the hurt. I tried not show strain. I threw the books down.

He said,

"Fifty-five seconds. Not horrible. You'll get there. It doesn't matter even if we spend a year on this."

The next day, I managed to hold it for a minute and fifteen seconds.

After a week, I had it to two minutes.

I knew I had to learn this, but I had no intention of staying here a few weeks more.

I asked him,

"When am I going back to Seattle?"  
"When you're ready for the danger."

"When will that be?"

"Soon."

Day after day, I heard the sound of Adam's stop watch beep.

"Two minutes, ten seconds."  
"Two minutes, forty-five..."  
"Three minutes flat."

"Three minutes and a half."

"Four minutes, five seconds..."  
"Four minutes and a half."

I had always hoped that I could be home. Something happened that gave the five minutes of mental strength I needed.

I started the same way-books in hands, eyes focused, and Adam's stopwatch beeping every mintues.

"Four minutes flat so far."

I thought,

_Fifty-five.....fifty...forty-five...thirty....twenty....fifteen.....ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!_

"Five minutes, Kayla. Three weeks, but worth everyday."

Weeks 8-14

Sometimes you can't change a person's mind. And you'd think Adam Baylin had a feeling something like this would happen. In addition to the rock climbing exercise and the concentration exercise, I started to get into more physical shape.

I had to jog a mile, walk a mile, run a mile, and cool down with another mile.

Adam didn't time me, which I was fine with.

"Go as it pleases you, Kayla. It's to help you build stamina and endurance. Don't run more than a mile. Just go as your schedule goes and we'll step it up later."

Day after day, I did "extra" on the treadmill. As a result, I was developing strong, leg muscles.

I didn't want to stay here. I didn't ask him when I was going back to the Tragers. His answer would be the same thing.

When I am ready for the danger

Week 15-HERE IT COMES.....

You can't ever rush Adam Baylin. He had plans for me.

One night, I took a midnight run on my own.

Then, I heard something. Someone.

_Then, a person came out. A woman with pale skin and flaming red hair. She dressed like a runner. She edged toward me. _

"_Hello," she said._

"_Who sent you?"_

"_I am here for my own purposes."_

_She lunged and hissed at me. She jumped at me. And attacked me!_

_Then, it happened._

_I started fighting back. Lunging. My hands reached her neck. Trying to choke her. Knock her out._

_Then, she tried jumping on me. We fought hard. _

_I felt myself grow stronger. Then, another person lunged in. But I said, _

"_Let me handle it."_

_I finished fighting and she disappeared._

_The young man-not older than Kyle said,_

"_How did you fight her?"_

"_She tried to kill me. I had to."_

"_No normal human could ever....." he added._

_I said,_

"_I cannot tell you why I can do it because it would expose what I am."_

"_Wait...why are you here?" he asked._

"_The forest is my home. I live in a house with a friend of mine."  
"Oh. Your name?"_

"_Kayla."_

"_Will you be here?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe."_

"_My name is Edward. I must go."_

_And he left and I went to Adam's._

Week 16-30

One day, Adam said to me,

"Remember when you broke the glass that shattered when you made angry. Now you must try it again."

"Why? How is doing that going to help me from the danger?"

"You'll be surprised. Kayla that is called telekinesis."

"You know what that is?"

"Both Jessi and Kyle have it. Kyle had very little training in that. Jessi was pushed hard. The first thing in telekinesis is you have to focus on that item. With telekinesis, you can either move slowly or quickly. That is dependent on how your mind has it."

"Just focus and take deep breaths. The movement of items. Now you can try."

Adam put a small, red, plastic marble on the table.

I sat there concentrating hard. At that moment, I had a vision.

"_Where'd that Kayla girl go?"_

"_It's like she disappeared."_

"_No-we can find her by doing one thing-merely following her relation, Kyle."_

"_Kyle?"  
"It's the only way to get her there. Latnok created Kayla for a reason and she isn't what we expected."_

"_We have to search everywhere."_

"_That might work, but it is too difficult 'cause it's like finding a needle in a haystack."_

"_Once we find her, she must give into our demand or die."_

_I gasped._

Adam noticed this and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"You saw something, didn't you? What? You're going to have to tell me."

"Kyle-he's in danger. And those people who sent that man to shoot me-they're searching. But luckily, we're far away."

"That's enough for today-we'll try again tomorrow"

"You had a vision and it won't help you focus any."

The next three weeks were demanding. I felt pain and strain because I could not stop thinking about Kyle or Jonathan.

_I promise you, you'll be safe. My dear Jonathan._

One day, while taking a forest run, I felt myself grow stronger.

Then, I heard voices....

"Kayla, that's her."

"I can't believe that is her."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"And she is strong."

"She is."

My mind concentrated and then I listened slowly in my mind to reveal themselves. My telekinesis worked with two men.

"How do you do this?"

'Tell your superiors that you have to do so much better than that!"

With my mind, I threw them aside and left. I told Adam of my walk.

"They're searching for you-you're right about that. You've mastered the telekinesis, despite the negative energy around here. Kyle hasn't been targeted yet has he?"

I began to concentrate. I saw Jessi, Kyle, and I.

_I decided to try my telepathy ability._

_Kyle._

_Kayla._

_Yes?_

_What is wrong? Something is wrong. I can feel it._

_Kyle, you're in danger, but I don't when I am coming back. I've been gone four months. Adam tells me nothing. What about Jessi?_

_I haven't heard anything on her._

_Okay._

_How is everyone?_

_They're fine, but they miss you._

_I do, too. I have to sleep now._

_I will try to speak with you as best I can._

The warning of my danger made Adam decide that I should train in the martial arts. For the next month, Adam taught me what he knew, but I nailed it quickly and I already knew how to fight. But Adam was teaching everything.

**Week 31-32**

Adam was the man he claimed to be. He was like Kyle in almost every way. The "father" of Kyle. Creator. His mentor and mine.

I didn't feel happy staying her for almost eight months. I spent time studying in Adam's library. I found it to be relaxing, when I was not training or running.

Adam had everything he needed to train me and I realized he was not a family member to me. Kyle was right to think of Adam in that light, too.

**Week 33-36**

The snow was often the strongest in January, which gave Adam an idea I should concentrate on my fire-ability.

"This freezing weather is good because you'll have focus as a pyrokinesic."

"Pyrokinesic? Is that your word?"

"I came up with that word-it means one who knows how to control and start fire their mind. I derived it from pyrotechnics-which is working with fire and fireworks and telekinesis-moving items with your mind."

Adam had set a small fire.

"Today we're just going to see if you can make this fire larger."

I concentrated, but the fire did not change.

Adam said,

"You can do it. No hurry. Take your time."

After half an hour, he said,

"Enough for now."

Three weeks later, I made the fire larger.

"Kayla, you're learning slowly but surely. Can you see the difference between Brian Taylor and I?"

"Yes, you take your time whereas Taylor rushed Jessi. Training her where she could take no more. You give me rests and don't push me where I could die. You know that and I don't need to tell you."

I think I needed the work through the fire inside of me has made me stronger.

For another week, I worked on make a fire larger. Now it was time to show Adam.

Week 37-40

Nine months had gone by. Time me for to go. One night I packed my bags and walked off in the night.

After walking a mile, I heard voices.

"Kayla..."

"Latnok creation....."

"She's tough to break...."

I continued to listen for them, for they were invading my turf.

Once I saw movement, I grabbed one of the men and lifted him by his shirt collar.

I snapped at him.

"What do you want from me?"

"You'll find out, Kayla XX," he began gruffly, "You'll find out."

I snapped again.

"Get the heck out of here. Don't come back."

Then, they disappeared.

"You're quite strong and fast, for a human."

I turned and said,

"What do you need?"

"Those people...why are they after you? Why do they call you Kayla XX?"

"I cannot tell you. Answer me this. Why are you here?"

"Night run. I heard them and you. What is with those bags? Why were you leaving?"

"It's complicated...."

"I have time. I don't sleep at night. During the day, I do."

"Well, I have been forced into hiding because someone try to kill me and my boyfriend. He's in a....coma..." I managed to drawl out.

"He hit his head when he was falling on the ground. It knocked him out and I was sent to the hospital, too because I was shot in the foot. He's been in a coma for nine months. Since I left him."

I picked up my bags and said,

"I said too much. I must go. I will have to pick it up later."

"It troubles you...to talk about this....You didn't want to leave...."

"I had to. For everyone's good."

I headed back to Adam's. I realized for now, I had to accept training as that.

The next day, I woke up late, Adam said,

"Just rest. You don't need training everyday. We'll get there."

I wanted to know when.

I tried to get through it.

I never told Adam about anything during the midnight runs or my near-escape. Or Edward, the mysterious young man in the forest who I felt had no problem with my community. Such as Latnok or Madacorp. My enemy.

A few days later, Adam said,

"It's the last month of winter and we should try the fire-ability on your own."

The fire ability once again. I had done it before, but I don't know if I'd be able to do it again.

Adam told me,

"Sit in front of the fireplace. And concentrate."  
I sat down and thought,

Fire. Burn. Come on.

My mind did not want to do fire at this point. I wanted something more. Adam, at first, just waited.

He said,

"Just take your time."

Instead, I tried to concentrate and I had a vision.

"_What do you mean, she knocked you down?! You guys are ridiculous. I'll go down there myself. She killed Brian Taylor and I knew him very well."_

"_A friend?"_

"_In a way he was."_

"_Kayla XX will pay her dues."_

My visions kept on popping up. Why? Nor did I want to let on to Adam.

I said,

"No more today."

For a week, I chose not to practice fire-for Adam and my safety-just in case.

After sitting around by the fire and concentrating for another two weeks I finally received the fruits of my labor.

A flame.

First, it was just a typical orange-red flame. Then, it turned blue, which meant it was extremely hot. Then, came light-blue and and then a clear fire, which could only be seen when the lights were turned off.

"Kayla, for the first time, you have created a fire that has burned at the highest level."

After doing that a couple times, I felt same. Soon...I'd be home.

**Week 41-50**

The last two months of Adam Baylin's training was a challenge.

The glass trick. One time I had broken it mentally and now my body and mind was ready.

Adam said,

"Let's begin."

"I concentrated hard for twenty years to master. Your physical and mental conditioning has made you ready."

I focused on the little glass of water.

_Move, glass, move! I thought._

After several attempts, nothing happened. Adam and I spent time doing just that-moving the glass with my mind. Then, I did it.


	3. Part III, The Homecoming

Part III, the Homecoming

Sorry for the wait. Busy at school-also I wrote the whole story before I typed it out –that's another reason.

Two weeks later, a few days before a year had passed, I told Adam,

"I'm going back. A year is enough and I don't want to hide like you. I'm not afraid."

I wanted to see everyone again. That was the difference.

"I'm not asking you, Adam. I'm telling you."

"All right. I had told Kyle, at one point, that one of the reasons why I feel like I am going to last less than five years when I first spoke to him. It has been two years since that day. One of the reasons is I pushed my mind to another level. However, I didn't know how my body would handle it. I've been doing both with you-preparing mentally and physically. Even though, it doesn't take much for you. What you learned in a year took me twenty."

"Kyle won't mind me like this, won't he?"

"He won't. He'll understand and so will Nicole. You should continue some sort of training such as what we learned. Mind and body work as one. "

"I'll leave tomorrow. Not sure when, but I'll go."  
That night, I took one final Midnight Run.

"You really enjoy being out here," Edward said.

"And you, too."

"I've seen you, fight, run, and you are more than just normal. Tell me, what are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Are you different from everyone else?"

Yes," I replied.

"Is there more like you?"  
I bit my lip.

"Yes."  
"Well, I'm not normal or even human, either."  
"All right. Did someone create you?"

"Yes, but not by scientific means. I'm not anything in the means of science.."

"I...I am a pod child...." I said, "Created by a society of great thinkers. I was born from a pod. I have no bellybutton, for I have no mother."

"Who else is like you?"  
"My created brother and sister-Kyle and Jessi. I was a combination of theirs."

"Why are strong, fast, and all that?"

"Being a pod child has made me stronger. In everything. Most people cannot hurt me unless by gun or knife. I'm not invincible."

"I think someone should meet you. His name is Carlisle. He's my....adoptive father. Do you know the way around here?"

"No."

"Do you have time to follow me?"  
"Yes."

I thought,

_I was going to leave in the morning but I can leave later tomorrow. He's so insistent for some reason....what or who is he?_

"Come on, let's go. Try and keep up. Okay?"

He started running amazingly fast.

_Could he be....? Another....No...He can't be...._

I built my speed and after a few minutes, he stopped.

"We're here. I'm very surprised you were able to keep up."

"Here we are. My home. My place."

"All right."

Edward entered the house and I followed.

It was a nice house-slightly bigger than Adam's but good enough to live in. And it seemed like was more breathing room here.

A good-looking man and fair woman walked in the living room of their large house.

"This is Carlisle and Esme, Kayla."

"Who is this, Edward? Does she know...about us?"

"No," Edward responded.

"Okay, but Edward must have you here for a reason."

"I've seen this girl in the forest before more than once while I was...hunting. And..."

A young woman with dark carried a young child in her arms. She looked no older than I, but she seemed mature.

"My wife, Bella, and our daughter, Renesemee."

"Oh." I said.

"Tell us more, Edward," Carlisle told him, "The first time I heard noises and there she was-fighting Victoria. And she could match her. I knew then she wasn't normal. The second time-months later-these men tried to get the attack on her. And she lifted one and threw him aside. They left. I finally met up with her again and she told me that she was a pod-child. Created from someone's DNA. She has many abilities and talents. I, firsthand, saw her strength and speed, when she ran. She could keep up with me."

"Kayla, is any of this true?"

"Yes, it is."

"Kayla, do you have any other abilities?"

"I have visions. I can speak to people-my technical 'brother' and 'sister' in telepathy. I can control wind and fire. I have telekinesis, too."

"So, talented without being...."

"What?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."  
Carlisle nodded toward Edward and Bella.

"Go on..."

"We're....vampires. We don't suck human blood, so you're not in danger."

"Yes, I understand."

"Do not tell anyone, but chances are you'll be asked to do something and you may not like it," Carlisle said.

"I'd become like you?"

"It's possible. You'd be even stronger than you were now." Edward added.

"Where are you from?"

"Seattle."

"I suppose you knew of the murders there."

"No, I wasn't there for that.. But my family is safe."

"Why are you living in the forest?"

"I was shot at and my boyfriend was shot, but he's in a coma. He's dying. I failed to protect him."

Carlisle knew what he could do.

"If you wish, I could make him like us. I had done that with Edward and everyone in this house because they were dying. It will painful for him once it happens. He'll be in pain for a few days."

That just hit me. I could save him. Carlisle was right. Maybe that was the reason I met Edward.

"Why have you brought me here?"

Edward replied,

"I knew you were special and at first, I though you were one of us. You can do what we do. Except for the blood part. Your eyes, your mental strength, I can't read them...I tried to and I wondered so I followed your scent to see when you were around."

"You knew I wasn't normal, no matter what I was."

"Why were you out there?"

"I was enjoying once last midnight run before going back to Seattle."

"You're going home?"

"Yes. I've hidden too long and I want to see everyone again. I have to go."

"Stay awhile. Just sleep for a bit. We don't need to, but you've been up all night."

I fell asleep and when I woke up and it was around seven.

I told them,

"If you want, you can follow me. But stay close but not behind. I want to make sure none of the enemies I have don't find this place."

After arriving to Adam's place, I told Edward, Bella, and Carlisle,

"Just wait here. I tried to be out in less than twenty minutes."

I showered and dressed. Then, I grabbed my packed suitcases and bags and said,

"Let's go."

I drove for seven hours and then I stopped in front of the Trager House.

"Okay. You can all stay at the hotel over there. Just two blocks down. Here's your bags. Meet me at the Seattle North Hospital in about two hours at the cafeteria. It's about four blocks down from the hotel. You can see it from here."

What would Nicole, Stephen, Lori, Josh, and Kyle say after a year?

I thought of all the information I was given. And Kyle had to come with me. He'd understand.

I knocked on the door nervously. Nicole opened the door. She, at first, said,

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Kayla."

"Kayla..."she trailed off, "You've come back."

There was a great deal of sadness in her eyes. She seemed sad and pleased at the same time.

Just then, Kyle came to the door.

"Who is it, Nicole?"  
Then, he saw me.

"Kayla?" he asked incredulously.

"Come on," Kyle said, "Let's go inside. Where's Adam?"

"He's away."

Then, I noticed a small package in the backseat of my car. And a note.

I did not read it to them, for I would not let on to anyone else. As I did with Adam.

"You know, Kayla," Nicole said, "We're glad it's safe now. Or Adam would not have not let you come back."

I thought,

_Because he does not know that much of my visions. I must not show anyone. It's for the best._

_As I unpacked, the packed Adam left for me seemed to look at me. I felt as though he was there._

_"Kayla?"_

_I looked up. It was Kyle._

"_What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing," I lied._

"_You're lying. Something is bothering you and I know it."_

"_No, Kyle."  
"Did you learn something new? Did something happen while you were away?"_

"_No."_

"_Tell me."_

"_No."_

_After Kyle walked out of my room, I decided to read the note and see what was in the package._

_I opened the package. It was a few books, a thousand dollars, but Adam Baylin knew what he was doing. Why me? Why now?_

_The note said:_

_Dear Kayla:_

_Now that you've trained hard, you're home. You must not let the Tragers know what you learned. You must be careful, for whatever danger around could find you and write to you. I've sent you money in case something happens. There is something special on your Latnok ring. Your has something, for I found it a few weeks ago, and that could save you. I just hope no one will get hurt._

_Sincerely,_

_Adam Baylin._

_I put my money away and items away._

I said,

"I'm going to the hospital to see Jonathan."

"All right." I said.

At the cafeteria, Bella, Edward, and Carlisle entered the building. Bella said,

"Over here."

"Are you going to eat?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I'm not very hungry."

"Come on, let's go."

I went up to Jonathan's room and thought,

_I know you're struggling. I don't want you like this. In a coma._

Carlisle and Bella walked in.

"His coma is very serious. I'm surprised he's living. He also has seemed to have recovered well from the bullet wounds."

"Do you want him like us, Kayla?"

Then, a vision.

_Two men. One was the man that shot Jonathan in the coma. And shot my foot._

"_A house."_

"_So this is where she's been hiding."_

"_Come on, let's get her."_

_They snuck in Adam Baylin's house by using a pick to unlock the door and began searching._

_Then, they peeked through the door. They saw a man-Adam Baylin._

"_Who is that?" one of the men asked quietly._

"_Adam Baylin," the leader said, "the creator of the gestating pod for Kyle, Jessi, and Kayla."_

_The leader said,_

"_Adam Baylin, where is Kayla?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm someone important that has come for her."_

"_Why?"_

"_She killed Brian Taylor and I want her gone or another choice will be made for her."_

"_I don't know where she is. She left."_

"_You know where she is. You're coming with us."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Then, we'll make you."_

_The two men knocked Adam out and took him to the car. I gasped and I had to follow the trail and hurry to find him. I grabbed everyone aside and said,_

"_Adam is in danger. We must go."_

"_What happened?"_

"_My mentor-he's been kidnapped and we must find him."_

"_How do you know?" Bella asked._

_I replied,_

"_I had a vision."_

"_Come on, let's go."_


	4. Part IV, Final Stretch Part One

Final Stretch Part One

I've decided since the Final Stretch (Part IV) is too long for it all it two be in one chapter, I will divide so you all can enjoy the story.

"Let's go," I said, "I have to see the place. But follow down the side of the road. We'll stop in a few hours and you'll see me stop."

"Let's go," Edward agreed.

I began driving to see where Adam was taken. The first stop I had another vision-what did Adam say they could help me?

Trust yourself. Mental Stregnth. Stamina. Regular Stregnth.

"_Kayla has done enough trouble for us," the man said._

_Adam, where are you?_

"_You know where she is, Adam Baylin."_

"_Do we need to illustrate a point?"_

_I saw a small building._

"_You must not have me, for what would it accomplish?"_

"_If you tell me where Kayla is, I shall let you go."_

"_I won't."_

"_You've sealed your fate. Tonight."_

"_You are certain that this will work?" another man said._

"_Yes," the man said._

_Then, I saw where I needed to go. A piece of where I needed to go. Sacremento, California. After I told them all, I continued the long drive and I chose not to eat or sleep. I just kept going._

_I heard a knock on my window._

_Edward told me,_

"_All three of us will take driving-you need to sleep-you've driving all day and most of the night."  
I nodded._

_The next day, the car was stopped. It was nine am and we had our next major "rest."_

Even though they truly did not need it, everything will take a toll in different ways. Finally, by mid-day we arrived in Sacramento. How would we find the building?

Then, I heard something-a whining sound. As I drove further into town, it became louder.

Then, I realized my Latnok ring could help locate the Madacorp building. That had to be where they are.

Until finally, I reached the building.

"There's no way we can get in front," I said, "We'll just have to go through the backway."

I parked my car in the lot and then checked the door. Locked and needed a code.

The only was to go was to climb. Trust myself. I began climbing up the wall carefully. Edward, Bella, and Carlisle all followed suit.

After climbing to the top, Carlisle told me,

"Kayla, that was amazing."

"No time for that. We have to work fast-Madacorp is danger company-they tried to ruin all our lives. Kyle, Jessi, and I. Do not run like you normally do. They'll be suspicious. Begin searching."

We went down the flight of stairs from the roof to the eight floor.

Adam, where are you?

Then, I saw it.  
Room 298 B, floor six.

I saw the floor and room number. Twenty minutes passed. I finally found where he was.

I picked the door with a hair pin and said,

"Adam, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but those people have been looking for you."

"I know."

"I had a vision and I saw them capture you. I came to see you."

"And?"

"This blue ring helped me find the place."

"Just like Latnok said it would."

Then, I thought,

_I found Adam._

_Good, Kayla. Where do you want us to meet?_

_Bella?_

_Yes. _

_Just stand by for now. Hide._

Just then, the man said,

"Well, well, well, It looks like Kayla has come for her mentor."  
"What do you want?"

"You'll see."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ryans-Johnson Taylor. You killed my half-brother. After I found this out, I sought to find someone to stop and teach you a lesson, you filthy pod-child. Kayla, you have two options. You must work for us or see your mentor, Adam die."

"I'm not doing either, for I will not let you win."  
Ryans ordered,

"You better. It's a shame Brian Taylor could not break you. Question is, do you want to die? Do you want to kill me?"

"It's not my nature."

"Grab her and Adam and take them to another room."

I fought throughout the walk toward the other room, but I remember the room number, floor seven, room 285A.

_Bella, I am being taken to room As is Adam._

_I'll send everyone after you._

_No. Just wait._

_-_

_Kyle. Jessi. Hear me now._

_Kyle, I am in Sacramento, California. Madacorp had Adam-kidnapped. I came after him. Come over here. Trapped. Leave tonight. Connect with Jessi. Do the same._

_Kayla, are you certain?_

_Yes. Leave go. You have little time._

_I'll find you._

_Sneak in the backway if you come tonight. Keep in spirit. Keep in spirit._

"We're here," one of the men said gruffly.

Ryans said,

"Does this look familiar to you, Kayla XX?"

_He moved aside. It was none other than Cerebral Impulse Relay. Kyle, Jessi, and I had been strapped in it, one before, but I had set it on fire. But this one was not the same CIR. A new one. How?_

"I know you set the one in Seattle on fire. You fought it and this one is very different from the one you fought in Seattle. It is fire-proof and has three times as much power. You will not be able to fight it."

"Adam, I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, Kayla."

Ryans said,

"You'll be in tomorrow evening, for there will be a Madacorp presentation and it will expose who you are, Kayla. You will not win. You shall suffer for what my brother could not finish."

"I will fight every moment of it."

Then, Ryans said,

"Unless you rather see Adam Baylin die, you must not try anything, Kayla XX. Call anyone or you'll see your mentor die. He's done nothing, but he will suffer for you, if you try anything funny."

I snapped,

"You won't win. I'll find a way."

"Kayla XX, I know what you can do. That's why I made the CIR 2.0 fire-proof. How did you know that Adam was here?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Tell me or Kyle and Jessi are next!"

Ryans pointed his gun at Adam's head.

"I have visions and I've always had them."

"I knew you didn't just randomly show up here. You followed your visions. Think of the potiential of what you can do. Who will be president? Will the world end in 2012? Will we find a cure for cancer? Will Madacorp overthrow Latnok?"

"Latnok will never let it happen. I won't, either. I was chosen to protect their peace and you have ruined it! My visions are not things that will happen years from now! They are not subjunctive! They are real!"

"Adam, did you know?"

"She has never told me she had visions like this. Why didn't you tell me, Kayla?"

"I didn't want to let anyone else on-not even Kyle knows what I can do."

Adam replied,

"You want to protect yourself and everyone else."

"Kayla, you even kept a secret from your creator, your mentor. The great Kayla XX....you are not ideal. And now everyone will see you for what you are. You will listen and be part of the convention."

"Very well," I informed him, "it's not over yet."

"It will be . Leave them next door. Tomorrow's our convention and we must prepare."


	5. Part IV, Final Stretch Part Two

Hey readers, thank you for your critiques, but I wish to have more reviews and readers. So tell your Kyle XY/Twilight fans. But tell them they have to read the first two stories to understand the third. R and R! Thanks!

Final Stretch Part II

Adam said,

"Do what you can Kyle. You don't have to save us. You might lose your memory."

I nodded.

"Like Kyle and Jessi out of the pod," I added suddenly, "but I'll risk it for you all."  
After one of Ryan's men escorted me out of the CIR room, they led me and Adam to our own individual "private" rooms.

He said,

"Ryans wants you to wear this black dress tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I just follow orders. It pays well, so I can pay my rent and bills workin' for him."

As evening came on, I passed out. After I woke up hours later, I spoke to Kyle.

_Kyle._

_What is wrong? Where are you?_

_A stronger version of the CIR tomorrow. If I do not do that chair, you will all suffer. Help me stop Brian Taylor's younger brother._

_Why must you suffer for all of us?_

_If he gets me exposed, so be it._

_Then, I noticed my Latnok ring. It began to shine brighter than ever. I put it on my neck with a cord. _

One of them men the next morning brought me a plain breakfast and said,

"You best eat. Or Ryans will knock you out."

"Where's the convention going to be?" I asked casually.

"The main convention hall at seven p.m."

"Okay, all right, then."

_Bella, tell Edward and Carlisle to go in the convention hall. Hide in the crowd._

After many hours locked in the room, I changed into the black dress. I was guessing this occasion was suits and black skirts and dresses.

Finally, it was time.

"It's time for the convention, Kayla XX," the man said.

They held me in. Adam told me,

"I'll just be interviewed, but you'll fight for everyone. And that's nobler."

The night loomed closer.

I thought,

_Time to begin._

The program began with an announcer saying,

"Introducing the Madacorp heads...."

"And finally our head man, Ryans Johnson-Taylor."

"I will be talking to you all through this very special Madacorp convention."  
_How vain can this man be? He was a lot like his brother in many ways. Power-stricken. He has the ability to make people believe everything he is saying. People-speaking. Vengeful. Disrespectful._

"You shall see a special display at the end. Now we are going to talk about pod-children. As you know, two were created at the Zzyzx complex eighteen years ago. A male and a female-XY, 781227 and XX, 781228."  
_Kyle and Jessi, I thought._

"And the Latnok society-a few months later somehow retrieved the DNA of theirs and created a third. The only one by Latnok-781229. A female-XX."  
_Me. Kayla. Kayla Trager. Kayla XX. Latnok protector._

"Here's the man that started it all, Adam Baylin."

There was a light applause-scattered.

"You've brought on the concept of pod children. This all started by expanding mental capacity. It was a noble idea to prevent from surrogate mothers to die, so you designed a special pod for the child to develop in."

"Your company and Zzyzx wanted to destroy Kyle or 781227, as you call him. He's my clone and once I left, later on, you tried to kill both of us."  
Ryans said,

"I did not order that at the time. I was just on the board and I was not the leader. When Latnok split away from us, they had stole a piece of pod-children."

"Brian Taylor created the second pod-child, Jessi. She learned with Kyle help not to trust you all."

"But what you didn't know, until over a year ago, that Kayla XX was created."  
"She is stronger physically and mentally than Kyle or Jessi, Ryans, but she was released by Latnok at five years to escape the FBI." Adam said.

Ryans remarked,

"And destroyed the Cerebral Impulse Relay in Seattle or CIR. A powerful being indeed. But she's a killer. She killed my brother and now I'm going to break her!"

The CIR 2.0 was brought out.

"And now, my fellow colleagues, the CIR 2.0!"

_A loud applause. Roaring. Loud. _

_Jessi, Kyle, where are you?  
In the crowd, Kayla. Go along._

_Head to the back way Bella. Tell the others, too. We have little time._

_Okay. I'll tell them._

"_Next is the person or pod child created by Latnok-Kayla XX!" Ryans announced._

_The men tried to drag me out, but I pushed them away._

"_I can get out there on my own."_

_I trotted towards Ryans. I knew what I had to do. _

"_Ryans, you're a liar."_

_I grabbed him the way I grabbed those men during those long weeks. I looked him straight in the eye._

"_I'm not a killer. I killed Brian Taylor because he tried to kill me. He almost destroyed Jessi."_

_Then, I threw him aside._

_A collective gasp fell over the crowd._

"_She's smart."_

"_She's strong."_

"_She's amazing."_

"_Oh, shut up all of you. My brother thought he had what it takes to handle a pod child."_

"_You don't, either."_

"_We'll see about that Kayla XX. Men, prepare her." _

_I thought, _

_For Kyle. For Jessi. For Adam. Latnok._

_Now Kyle, Jessi. Quickly backstage. Go! Go! Quick!_

_They sat me down in the CIR 2.0. Next came the "relaxation" shot. I took a deep breath, but still did not relax._

_Ryans told me,_

"_You're trapped, Kayla XX. Do you have anything to say before you lose everything? For I have exposed you for what you are."_

"_I'm not going to lose everything. I will live through this...."_

"_You won't. It'll take a miracle to survive. How does it feel to be Latnok's failure?"_

"_I'm not."_

"_You will be. You are not who you say you are. Not normal when that's all I needed to see. And now to prove it, I shall show you the icing on the cake as a pod child."_

_He pulled up my shirt and showed my bare stomach._

_I thought, _

_I never liked that. I have to tell Kyle and Bella to meet up with each other._

"_So, it's true," a few people said._

_I heard several "oh my gods" in the building._

_Kyle, there are a few people I have met. They know about us. A man-an adult and two teens-seventeen and eighteen years of age. The teenagers are named Bella and Edward. You will see them._

_-_

Normal POV

Kyle said,

"We're looking for someone. Kayla thought it to me."

Kyle began to search.

"Wait here, Jessi."

"Okay. Fine."

Kyle searched quietly around backstage and then he saw someone walking up the stairs.

Two teens.

Kyle asked,

"Are you Bella and Edward?"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm Kyle-the male pod child and Kayla's 'brother.' That's Jessi, her 'sister,' the first female. But Kayla has informed me you know-even without Ryans Taylor's stupid speech."

Jessi remarked,

"Who does Ryans Taylor think she is?"

Bella told her,

"It's okay. I understand. Kayla can speak to me in thought, too."

"How?"

"I don't know how."

Just then, Carlisle joined the.

"This is my foster 'father', Carlisle or Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Edward, thank you."  
"Has she told you all what we are?"

"No, however they know what we are and you know what that is," Jessi said.

"How is she saying that?" Kyle asked.

"Bella said,

"She's very much right about us. She's is different and so are we.....we are....vampires...And we'll tell you more. As time goes on."

"Okay. We understand."

-

"_Now the moment of truth! The CIR 2.0's first test. I shall start it."_

_He pushed the button and it started. AT first, I tried to control it with my mental control._

_Mind, body, soul_

_Concentration, endurance, speed, strength, trust._

_Adam yelled out onstage,_

"_Kayla, you have what you need. Fight it!"_

_I suddenly felt mental strain. As ten minutes went on, I felt the machine get stronger and stronger._

_Now, Kyle, Jessi._

_Join in spirit. Go!_

_Bella. Edward._

_Go!_

_Five minutes passed._

_I felt like I was in a bus falling over, flipping. Hungover. Beaten to the ground. I was feeling the side effects of the machine._

_Kayla, you can do it. Know what you are. You may be a pod-child, but you have it. You have to capacity to do anything._

_Who was that?_

_That voice....Sarah....Adam.....Kyle...Jessi.....Nicole....Bella....Edward....?  
Who?_

_Free your spirit. Let it go._

_One of Ryan's men said,_

"_She's going into a stroke. If you don't shut it off, she'll die."_

"_I don't care," he said, "Make it stronger."_

_Adam told Carlisle as he was sent backstage,_

"_Kyle went into cardiac arrest when he was in the first CIR. He wasn't ready for it, but Kyle and Jessi connected to each other and won."_

"_Strokes lead to comas," He replied._

"_She's not going to make it," Adam replied sadly._

Kayla POV

_I fought every second and then my ring started to glow-a beam of light came out. This could help me....that was it.....I moved it in....and it became stronger._

_Mental capacity._

_I heard Kyle's voice.  
"We'll help you."_

_When I brought the ring closer the main system, I felt myself grow weaker._

_Run....everyone...it's going to explode....I might die._

_Then, I moved out of the chair, and I felt some freedom, but I could not move. The machine had sucked much of energy and strength. _

_The CIR 2.0 gave its warning. _

"_System will explode in ten seconds."_

_I began crawling on my knees._

_I yelled,_

_Go!_

"_Five, four, three, two, one....!"_

_And then.....The EXPLOSION._


	6. Part IV, Final Stretch Part III

Hello, here's the next part of Part IV, Read and Review.

Part IV, Final Stretch (Part III)

Kyle asked Jessi,

"Are you okay?"

"Adam?"

"Yes."  
"Carlisle?"

He nodded. Everyone ran onstage.

Kyle yelled out,  
"Kayla, Kayla?"

There was a lot of debris on the stage. Everyone began searching. After fifteen minutes of pulling debris off, Kyle found her.

"Over here!"

Kyle said,

"I think she's dead."

Carlisle went up to Kayla and said,

"She's still breathing and her heart is beating, too."

Jessi agreed.

"I feel it, too. She's still alive."

Immediately, they called the hospital and an ambulance. The hospital's doctor found on cuts and bruises-no major injuries. But he said,

"We'll run an MRI."  
After the MRI was finished, he said,

"Kayla's brain is showing that she is sleeping. Not in a coma-a good sign-but most likely, she'll wake up from amnesia."

Kyle added,

"She risked that. She's alive-at a cost."  
Bella said,

"She probably has come close to death almost daily since her discovery as a pod child. I'm guessing now she's willing to die for someone else."

"What will happen?" Edward asked.

Carlisle replied,

"She lost her memory to protect her kind."

Jessi nodded,

"She did and her heart is pure just like her namesake, Kayla."

Adam said,

"Kyle, you and I will go first to the hospital room. Jessi, stay for a minute. I"ll you if she wakes up."

Carlisle told Adam,

"You should let us all go. We all have a part of Kayla now."

Kayla was still sleeping. Jessi informed everyone,

"When she wakes up, we'll find out. Officially."

"She won't have no memories at all. What's worse we don't know if she has more of Kyle or you."

Then, she woke up.

She looked up, eyes bright, and she was looking around.

Adam said,

"She looks dazed, confused. Let's find out if she has more of Kyle or you."  
Bella added,

"I'll go to her."

"No, Bella," Edward said, "Let one of them try."

_Kyle walked up to Kayla and slowly....gently....touched her shoulder. Their eyes met. Suddenly, she backed away and jerked hard._

_Carlisle thought, _

_How very interesting. Similar that because when a pod-child is created and released, they know nothing. And if they are threatened, they will have the will to fight._

Adam replied,

"A hint of Jessi in her, but Kyle, too. She's a little temperamental, but a lot of Kyle. Her brightness....and she's not speaking....a trait common to both pod children."

At that moment, Ryans-Johnson Taylor, walked in to commemorate his amazing triumph.

"I won. She's no longer the unbreakable, great Kayla XX."

"She spared us at a cost she may not be able to pay. You did this. She protected them," Bella snapped.

"Get out," Jessi agreed.

"You don't understand what I am saying," he said to Kayla, "but you're just an experiment with a failed record."

Kayla sat up from her bed. Then, she began walking toward Ryans.

_She was eying. Stalking. Like a tiger for its prey._

"_Kayla," Bella said, "He's not worth it."  
She thought,_

"_This man. I've seen him before. Enemy. Who is this guy?"_

_Just then, Kayla's doctor said,_

"_Good, she's awake."  
_ "When can she go to Seattle?" Kyle asked.

"Tomorrow. We can't do anything about her amnesia, but how will you be traveling?"

"Driving," Adam said.

"She's be fine. Just let her relax, though."

Kyle said,

"We're all going home, Kayla. We'll all help you out."

"Help?" Kayla replied confusingly.

Everyone reacted in shock.

Kayla could speak, understand, and maybe there was hope for all.

"You'll earn your memory back." Edward said.

"There will be a time when you'll see it." Bella added.

"What....do....you....mean?" Kayla replied.

"Oh, that's hard," Adam responded, "you don't deserve this-you helped us and saved us all."

"Saved us all?" Kayla answered.

"Yes, and you'll learn soon how."

Adam drove Kayla's car and Kyle drove his own. Carlisle rode with Kyle. Bella, Edward and Jessi all rode with Kayla's car. They wanted to."

Jessi was dropped off at the diner, for Sarah would pick her up there. Kyle knew it would be difficult to explain to Nicole what had happened.

Bella said,

"Kayla's going to get it back. I know she is."  
Edward added,

"We have no idea if she'll pull through."

Kyle replied,

"You're right. Her mentality might not change."  
Adam joined the conversation.

"I believe she'll earn her memory back....when the time is right."

"Yes," Kyle agreed.

Kayla did not relax at this at all.

Kyle said,

"It's all right. You'll be fine."  
Kayla POV

I had no idea where I was. Where was I? All I knew that I was Kayla. Kayla Trager.

A small hope inside of me. Who was I?  
Kyle said,

"Hold my hands, Kayla. Look into my eyes."  
"Good idea, Kyle. See if that will help her."

Kyle said,

"What do you see?"

"I see....." I said.

Then, I concentrated. I saw two teenage boys-Kyle and Edward. Two teenage girls-Bella and Jessi. Two men-Carlisle and Adam.

"I see all of you," I said.

"That's it?"

I nodded.

Adam said,

"We'll be home soon enough. Well, the home of Kayla and Kyle. As you've seen, I live away from here."

"How are we going to explain this to Nicole?" Kyle asked.

"Tell her what happened." Bella said quickly.

"All right," Kyle began, "but it's not going to be easy."

"But it's the truth," Edward responded.

"Yes, you're right," Kyle agreed, "but it doesn't make it any easier."

At six pm, we arrived in Seattle.

"Kayla, we're here. At your home."  
Kyle led me to a familiar place-my room and bed, they called it.

Even though Adam was tired, after being up for 24 hours straight, he had to tell Nicole. Alone.

Normal POV

He said,

"Bella. Edward. Carlisle. Go to the other room with Kayla. If you wish to go."

"All right."

Nicole crossed her arms and frowned at Adam.

"She disappeared twice and you never said why. She didn't either." Nicole said.

"As you know, Nicole, Kayla is a different kind of pod child from Kyle and Jessi. That man that shot Kayla's foot was working for Madacorp and he is their leader. He ordered me to be kidnapped. Kayla had a vision of it and his name was Ryans Johnson-Taylor and he plotted to destroy what Kayla was and Latnok."

"And he didn't...." Nicole answered, "Tell me Kayla stopped him for good."

"Ryans Taylor was Brian Taylor's half-brother and he hated Kayla for what she did to his family. He created another Cerebral Impulse Relay called C.I.R. 2.0. It was made to handle Kayla's great power. Taylor's brother threatened to hut me, Kyle, and Jessi if she did not sit in the CIR 2.0."  
"She chose to risk it, didn't she?"  
"She knew that she would be able to fight it."

"Yes, but at a great cost, her Latnok ring made a ray of light and it made the CIR 2.0 exploded. In that, Kayla was caught in the debris. Her injuries were minor, but the machine wiped her memory away. The ring could not completely save her."

"Can Kayla talk? Does she understand us?"

"She does, but hardly speaks. She knows who we because we told her. She knows her name. She doesn't know what she's doing at all. Just because she has lost memory, for what it's worth, we don't know what will happen next."  
A few days later, Kayla was tested on everything. Her abilities. Speed. Strength.

Jonathan was still in his coma and now his parents were considering taking him off life-support.

"Who is Jonathan?"

"He is your boyfriend," Bella told her.

Bella explained what was wrong with him. Kayla seemed quite upset.

"Bella, you did the right thing. She had to know."  
Hours later, while everyone was busy at the Trager house, a loud thud echoed across the room.

Kayla had fallen down.

Bella asked,

"What happened?"

"I fell."

"What did you trip on?"

"Nothing," Kayla said.

Adam replied,

"She seems fine.. Come on, let's go."

Adam knew what he was seeing, and he hated to see it. He had to everyone. He said,

"Everyone, I wish to speak with you."


	7. Part IV, Finale

**This is the last part for the story. I know I have put like three chapter in the last two days, but I had time and my dad had taken the modem of my internet so I could not update. So enjoy and read and review**!

**Final Stretch Part IV**

"About Kayla," Nicole said.

"Yes."

"Well, about?" Bella asked.

"Kayla didn't just fall. I've see it before while back when I first met Kyle-I fell more than once. It led me to realize I only have five years to live. My body could not handle my mind. I tried to training Kayla while she was away, but the CIR 2.0 must've taken away strength."  
Kayla fell again with a thud. Bella helped her up.

Adam said,

"You see? Help her up. Sit her down."

"If it continues, we'll have a doctor check her out?"

"I don't think a doctor can diagnose what she has, Nicole. Day by day, she's getting worse. I hate to say it, she may have just a few months to live."

A few days later, there was no change, Kayla could walk for short periods of time, but that was it.

Nicole asked,

"Would a hospital save her?"

"No, nothing could save her. She would rather die with people. She cares for everyone rather than to suffer in a hospital. We must call Sarah and Jessi. Kyle will do so."

Kyle called Jessi and Sarah. Jessi could not believe it-Kayla-dying? She had saved lives, and she dies, too?"

Days later, Adam and Kyle took Kyle for a walk in Seattle.

Kyle said,

"It's best we tell you now."

"Tell me what," Kayla asked.

"In a couple of months, because of what happened, you're going to die."

"Die?"

Adam replied,

"Your mind and body has become very weak. All the conditioning I had given you was drained completely. As the days go by, you're trying to remain strong, but you can't. Nothing can save you. Have you noticed why you fall a lot?"

"I don't know."

"Your brain where you memory was also hit central part of movement."

Kyle POV

Kayla always tried fighting off her pain and I admired her tenacity. She possessed great potential and would always leave a legacy of understanding.

We did not when Kayla was going to leave us. But...Adam began the arrangement.

Normal POV

Bella said,

"Edward, Carlisle, can you help Kayla?"

"You mean...?"

"Yes, and then she can save Jonathan."

"She'll be a newborn and she won't handle it. You know you were lucky."

"We can try. We ask Kyle and Adam."

"Yes, we'll try," Carlisle said somberly, "for most it is a last resort. I let Edward do it for you and everyone of my family."

A day later, Bella, Carlisle, and Edward approached Adam Baylin,.

"Adam, we wished to ask you. Kayla's dying," Carlisle began, "and Bella and Edward say that we can let her live by becoming a vampire."

"As a last resort?" Adam asked.

Carlisle nodded.

"I can do it-I've saved people from suffering such as Edward and my family."

"Yes."

"Give me a few days," Carlisle said, "Then, I'll do it."

"She'll have her normal strength again."

Bella told Kayla,

"There is one thing you should know."

"What?"

"Be you. You may have lost your memory, but your heart will not disappear."  
Kyle said,

"Bella right, you know."

"You told me what I did, even then, my memory will not return."

"You don't know that, Kayla." Kyle replied.

Adam and Kyle once again realized why Kayla had lost her memory.

"Brian Taylor left his will to his brother and with that, he plotted to kill Kayla by creating the CIR 2.0. Ryans has yet to be found."  
"He won't, Adam."

"He's going to find Kayla and when he does, Kayla's going to fight it."

"Even as vulnerable as she is?"

"Yes."

Five days passed.

One night, Ryans had returned.

"If the CIR 2.0 did not kill her, I will."

Kyle heard something. Everyone heard something, too.

"Kayla!" Kyle yelled,

"It's Ryans! Don't go out there!" Bella cried out.

Kayla POV

_I paid no attention. My heartbeat was in my ears. I had to kill...destroy, for he was my enemy. I knew. I knew._

_Adam, Bella, Edward and Carlisle all went outside. _

_Edward said,_

"_Just stay here for now. Let her handle it."_

_-_

"_Look at you, Kayla XX, and see that you have no chance. Come with me, and you shall live in peace."_

_Adam yelled,_

"_Leave her alone, Ryans. You took her life away, what more do you want?"_

"_I wanted to show the world how weak she truly is."_

"_Kayla," Kyle told me, "Don't hold back. Beat him-Kill him if you have to."_

_Yes, I remember...I'm a Latnok creation. Beaten daughter discovered by Kyle. A year of training with Adam Baylin. A gift of fire and wind. _

_Go, go, go, go, Kayla._

_Earth, wind, water, fire, bring to me my heart's desire._

_Latnok ring._

_Kyle. Adam. Jessi. Sarah. Edward. Bella. Carlisle._

_I cried out,_

"_I know who you are, Ryans Johnson-Taylor. I know tried to kill me more than once. And your company, Madacorp will die soon, I know it."_

_Concentrate, fire, burn._

_The wind blew Ryans to the ground....and then a flame came upon him. Wind and fire join in harmony now._

_Gradually, I made the flame bigger and bigger. And then...Ryans was engulfed in flames. Dead. The cremation of a human being. Soon, it was over. I don't truly know how it happened that night, how did I produce a fire so great and so much to remember in one night? Adam was right...I had to get it back....when the time was right. _

_I had given up my last energy. After fifteen minutes had gone by, I was beginning to feel faint that I fell to the ground. I sat up, and I tried to relax. _

_Bella, Carlisle, and Edward, Adam, Jessi, and Kyle all ran out to me._

"_Kayla, wake up....it's okay..." Bella said._

"_I remember now. Now....you must do it....Now...before I die." I said weakly._

_Carlisle nodded._

"_Who's going to do it? Bella?"_

"_I'm not ready. I've never done human blood before."_

"_You've proven to have self-control with human. So you'll do enough and you'll stop. I'll tell you when."_

_Bella leaned toward me with her mouth open, teeth ready. I took a deep breath. She slowly began the arduous task of my blood. I began to feel the pain._

"_That's enough, Bella. Let the venom spread."_

_I felt the pain. I was burning. Stronger than the fire that I put on Ryans. I held back my screams until I uttered one loud, shrill, scream that I knew would be heard for a long time. The last I remember was everyone carrying me to my room._

"_Come on. We'll all go to her room."_

_That was the last I remember as I continued to writhe in pain. You'd think I was already dead._

_I could not sleep. My body and soul was changing. Yet I knew what will happen now. Forever._

_I loved my family-Kyle, Jessi, Nicole, Lori, Josh, Adam, Sarah, Stephen._

_My friends-Bella, Edward, Carlisle and my boyfriend, Jonathan._

_I can fight this pain, but I knew that this was one pain not necessary to fight._

_It was like being burned, strapped into the CIR 2.0, beaten down, shot a hundred times, all at one time. Stabbed in the heart._

_For two days, I stayed like this._

_Until..it was time....It was time._

"_Kayla?" Kyle asked._

_Someone cried out,_

"_Jonathan woke up! He's okay. He's alive!"_

_Jonathan, alive again._

_A sigh of relief._

_Then, my eyes opened. I woke up, finally._

"Kayla, you are well?" Carlisle asked, "Everyone back away...just in case. There's nothing more dangerous than a newborn vampire."

I said,

"Yes. I heard someone say Jonathan is well. He's no longer in his coma."

Kyle answered,

"Yes. Jonathan's parents said he's going to be in physical therapy for a while, but other than that, he'll suffer no brain damage after leaving his coma."

"I'm being reborn and Jonathan was about to die and I had a feeling the somehow....even in my pain....I finally saved him."

"You did," Jessi said, "for I felt it."

Carlisle was all business, though.

"We all need to hunt before you see anyone else. Just because...you might want other's blood and you're not going to be human blood-sucking."  
I nodded.

Normal POV

Carlisle said quietly to Edward,

"How can this be?"

"Well, I can't read Kayla's mind. I've tried. However, Bella and Kayla can communicate telepathically. Her self-control and talents she has a pod-child-they're going to be amplified. She'll be faster and stronger than I."

"All of us," Carlisle replied.

Kayla POV

I could say much of my first "hunt." Really, a crash course. Eighteen forever. Oh, the irony. Poor Kyle. Jessi.

My first deer. I lunged toward it and attacked it. Right away, I thought.

Yes, kill it.

I began drinking the deer's blood and soon it was finished. After another deer was caught, I finished it off.

"Good job, Kayla. Nice touch."

Day after day, I showed no desire for tasting human blood. I felt that I needed see Jonathan, for it was the first time in nearly a year and half that I had seen him conscious again.

Pride, beauty, strength, speed.

I drove my car to the house and I said,

"Is Jonathan home?"

"Yes. He's on the couch-studying. He's pretty homebound. You know."

I nodded.

I took a deep breath.

"Jonathan...."

"Kayla?"

"You're alive and safe."

I hugged him and we started to make out. For twenty minutes, I was kissing with tongue and passion. Then, something happened.

I smelled his strong scent and his blood, of course. Carlisle had warned me all vampires can smell human blood. And it's up to me to ignored. But for some reason, I was tempted. Maybe I was thirsty again. But I had just had blood a week ago.

My instincts. I wanted to lunge. My body quivered. Go! Go! Go!

I said,

"I have to go home. I thought I could handle it."

Only thirst.

I hadn't shown any thirst for Kyle or the Tragers. But Jonathan? I saved his life, why would I want to end it?

I would ask Carlisle, Edward and Bella.'

"Carlisle, Bella, Edward," I said, "Something went wrong. At Jonathan's house. I almost attacked him..."

Carlisle replied,

"You're a newborn vampire, but if you were able to stop yourself, you cannot kill them."

"He wouldn't understand and I can't just avoid him. I can't leave here again."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes. He knew of me being a pod-child. I have decided I can't make him one of us, I can't risk it.....he woke up from his coma and that saved him from a thirst for blood. I still don't want this for him. I gave up my chance because I was dying. In a few days, I will break up with him. I have to do it now, not just because I am a vampire, but because I am still a part of the Latnok society. I have to protect them, including Kyle and Jessi. And Jonathan. I love him that I can't let him get hurt again. I am a newborn and I still have much to learn."

Kyle nodded, for he heard everything, too.

"I understand, Kayla." he said.

"It's my fault he was shot and in a coma. I've lived a risky, dangerous life and as much as I love Jonathan, it's too much."

I called him for dinner at the restaurant we met at-Nika's Restaurant.

After dinner, I said,

"Come outside to the veranda. I have to talk to you."

"Jonathan, you know it's my fault you almost died. I saved you, but I told you a secret. One that should not have been told to you. The man that shot you is dead...I killed him a week ago...for the peace of my society. However, I have to end my relationship with you."

"Don't you love me?"

"I do. I love you that you should stay away from me after tonight. I don't want you to be hurt again."  
_Finally, I made out with him. I knew what he and I wanted me to do. He wanted me show that I really loved him. Which I did. By doing it. So, I did. We went to his house and we did, I said, quoting my dear friend Adam Baylin,_

"_Jonathan, we shall see each other again....when the time is right. You won't forget me, but you'll be safe."_

_He nodded._

_I knew I had done that for him and me._

--

Carlisle said,

"How did it go?"

Bella added,

"How did Jonathan take it?"

"He understood, but he was heartbroken."  
Just then, Adam said,  
"You did the right thing."

I chose being myself. I chose why.

"In time, things will get better, and maybe the danger will be finished."

"Maybe," I said, "But I doubt it."

_I doubt it. Whatever had happened, I knew that it was never going to end. Maybe?_


End file.
